This invention relates to press controls and more particularly to safety controls operable to actuate a press only when the operator's hands are in positions safely away from the press.
Power operated press devices, such as press brakes and the like, have always presented a threat of injury to press operators. Such devices typically include some form of platen or work support bed and movable member for bending or otherwise treating the workpiece by engagement therewith. Normally, a press operator manually positions the workpiece into proper starting position. When the press is then actuated, the movable member moves against the workpiece with great force. Should an operator's hand remain between the work and the movable member, severe injury results.
Accordingly, there now exist safety regulations requiring control means which will preclude press operation unless an operator's hands are in a safe position. One popular system heretofore used included two spaced press actuating buttons disposed on the press in a safe position. The buttons are wired so that they must be pushed simultaneously in order to actuate the press, and they are spaced such that one hand must be used for each. Both of the operator's hands must thus be in a safe position on the buttons before the press can be actuated.
Another system heretofore utilized included wrist or hand cuffs worn by the operator and connected to a withdrawing device for pulling the cuffs, and the operator's hands, away from the danger zone when the press was actuated. Switches associated with the cuffs precluded press operation unless the cuffs were actually worn.
While such features make injury less likely, each has certain disadvantages which are now desired to be overcome. For example, these systems restrict the movement of the operator, who is required to be in a certain position, either to simultaneously push two buttons or to wear the cuffs.
It has thus been a primary object of the invention to provide press control apparatus which does not restrict an operator's position during operation, yet which requires a simultaneous press actuating movement of both hands of the operator at a position safely removed from the press danger zone.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide an improved press control actuating means having no physical connection with the press and yet requiring operation by both hands of an operator at a position safely removed from the danger zone.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide plural improved press control actuating means having no physical connection with the press and requiring simultaneous operation by both hands of each of two or more press operators at a position safely removed from the danger zone.